Band Aid  Song fic
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Song fiction. Song is Band Aid by Pixie Lott  Story basically revolves around the relationship between Yuuri and Wolfram


**Band Aid**

**Author's Note: Dear readers, I am finally back. More details on my disappearing act on my profile page. I am currently working on the next chapter of Masquerade :)**

**Readers who reviewed or liked my story, you people should thank yourselves. Your bright reviews, made me continue working even when laziness struck. ;D thank you.**

**Please hold on to hope and don't give up on my other two works. I will NOT do a shoddy work on them. My first KKM song fic ;)**

**Song: Band Aid by Pixie Lott**

**When I heard this song, a KKM fiction started forming in my head :)**

**Please review. Tell me how my first attempt on song fiction is. If I get feedback, good or bad, my day will be made. :)**

**Love**

**Aliko Kinav**

**

* * *

**

_**Mm hm da da da da da da da**_

_**When I met you **_

_**I really didn't like you**_

When i first met you, I had slapped you. You had insulted my mother. I didn't like you, no matter how good you looked.

_**First impression was that you were somebody who**_

_**Walked right by when I waved at you and say hi**_

You looked like a bishonen who would never turn to take a second glance, no, not even a first glance at me. You were in a whole different league.

_**But they say**_

_**Bad beginnings make happy endings**_

But ... Somehow without me realizing it, you had become one of my closest friends.

_**And now that I know you I begin to understands things**_

Now, I know you better. I know why you hate Conrad. I know you are trying your best to forget your differences. And I understand that you get angry at me "cheating" because you are afraid I will leave you for someone better.

_**Turn around a hundred and eighty degrees**_

_**I found my missing piece**_

But when you told me with a smile on your face, "If you fall, I will fall with you." I realized that you were serious about me and would never leave me. That is when my feelings for you started to change.

_**There's something 'bout you**_

_**That's like the sun**_

I don't know if it was your bright golden hair. Or your distinct personality that glows like the bright sun.

_**You warm up my heart, when I come undone**_

_**You're like my soul mate**_

When I faced betrayal from all sides, especially from Conrad who I trusted with all my heart, it was you who made me come back to my senses

_**And on those days, **_

_**When I hurt**_

_**When I break**_

You were many things to me. Friend. Advisor. Protector. Best friend. And before I realized you were becoming something more. Something that was akin to a ...

_**Mhm**_

_**You are my band aid You are, you are**_

_**When I hurt**_

_**When I break**_

_**You are You are, you are**_

_**When I hurt**_

_**When I break**_

_**You are**_

When I am down, your encouragement cheers me up. When I am unsure, your strong trust in me helped me regain my confidence. Now, Wimp has become my favourite word.

_**When I get caught in the rain**_

_**And it feels like**_

When I feel sad, about the war, about my helplessness to stop anything …

_**There is no one in the world who understands my**_

_**Complications that I face everyday**_

Nobody seems to understand. Almost everyone thinks it is impossible to have an alliance with human nations. Nobody really and truly believed that it was possible.

_**As I talk it through with you**_

But when I tell you about my problems, my hopes, my dreams and my vision for the country, you always support me and my ideals even if you don't agree with them.

_**No matter how I try to hide**__**  
**__**You see straight through my disguise**__**  
**_

You have faith in me. You see through all my uncertainties. You can sense it when I am escaping from something.

_**You know how to fix me**__**  
**__**You are my therapy**__**  
**__**Baby oh**__**  
**_

You are the one who brings me to my senses. You relight my passion, my desire, my fire. You always know how to get me out of a slump. You just call me Wimp and smirk, with your nose high in the air. You dare me to prove my capabilities to you. And with a smile, I am now ready to take on anything. You are the only one who can do this to me.

_**There something 'bout you**__**  
**__**That's like the sun**_

You have a rare smile, a golden one that is so similar to the sun.

_**You warm up my heart when I come undone**__**  
**__**You're like my soul mate**_

You make me feel better with your when I am upset. Looking at you interact with Greta, always brings a smile to my face. My family. You can sense my discomfort, my world falling apart. And you are always there, ready to fix everything.

_**And all those things**__**  
**__**When I hurt**__**  
**__**When I break**_

And now I am starting to realize how important you are. When it was thought that you had died, my heart stopped. I could not go on if you were not by my side. Who else would I go to for encouragement? Who else would I go to for …

_**Mhm**__**  
**__**You are my band aid You are, you are**__**  
**__**When I hurt**__**  
**__**When I break**_

___**You are You are, you are**__**  
**__**When I hurt**__**  
**__**When I break**__**  
**__**You are**_

Only you have the power to fix me. When I lose control, it is always you who is the reason, in starting or stopping me. Only you.

_**Isn't it funny how these things get turned around**_

I never thought I would get engaged to a boy. A bishonen, but still, a male. I always thought I would marry a nice Japanese girl and settle down in some town near my parents.

___**Just when I thought I knew you**__**  
**__**You prove me wrong**__**  
**_

When I thought you were a spoiled, selfish prince, you proved me wrong. You showed me you were capable of more. You even cared so much for a human girl, though you hated humans. You cared for the girl and gave her the family she desired. You sacrificed yourself time and time again for your men, your family and me.

_**I used to hate the things you love**__**  
**__**And love the things you hate**__**  
**_

I used to hate pink, yellow - girly colours. Colours that you obviously loved. I used to hate dancing, an art you were so good at. And i definitely hated being engaged to you. And I used to love my boring life of school and home. And I had always wanted to live the life you had, the life of a noble. You hated being a noble and I had always daydreamt about such a life.

_**And now I like it**__**  
**__**I like it**__**  
**__**I like it**__**  
**__**Now I la la la la like it**__**  
**__**I like it**__**  
**__**I like it**__**  
**__**Now I la la la la like it**__**  
**__**I like it**__**  
**__**I like it**_

But now I like it. I like everything you like. I like pink, ever since you wore it. I like yellow, because of your beautiful, wavy hair. I even enjoy dancing. It allows me to hold you close to me. I love being engaged to you.

_**There something 'bout you**__**  
**__**That's like the sun**__**  
**_

It's you. Your smile, your looks, your personality, even your anger. All of it reminds me of the sun. Bright. Hot. Beautiful.

_**You warm up my heart when I come undone**__**  
**__**You like my soul mate**__**  
**_

You make me happy, when I feel down or disheartened. There is no one else that could make me feel this way. This feeling of immense joy when you agree to my escapades, and a great sense of disappointment when you dump me with Gwendal and paper work.

_**And all those things**__**  
**__**When I hurt**__**  
**__**When I break**_

And when I am so distraught, it is you that comes searching for me. You always find me so easily. You know when I am about to blow. You always knew everything about me, anyway.

_**Mhm  
You are my band aid You are, you are**__**  
**__**When I hurt**__**  
**__**When I break**__**  
**__**You are You are, you are**__**  
**__**When I hurt**__**  
**__**When I break**__**  
**__**You are**__**  
**_

You are always the solution to my bad days, my terrible nights, my moments of weakness. You provide me with an unexplainable amount of positive feelings, always helping me to remain standing, proud and tall.

_**And now I like it**__**  
**__**I like it**__**  
**__**I like it**__**  
**__**Now I la la la la like it**__**  
**__**I like it**__**  
**__**I like it**__**  
**__**Now I la la la la like it**__**  
**__**I like it**__**  
**__**Lalalalalala I like it**__**  
**__**I lalala like it**__**  
**_

And now I like it. No I love it. Being engaged to you, being your fiancé. Being your beloved. Being your husband. Being the father of your children. It was always my pleasure, to be beside a beauty like you.

"Happy Birthday Wolfie," Yuuri finished reciting with a soft smile.

Yuuri had written this for Wolfram for his birthday. The whole country clapped thunderously, after a small cough from Gwendal, happy sounds from Cheri, smiles from Murata and Conrad, a smirk from Yosak, and tears from Gunter. The birthday boy himself was in tears and had to be consoled by a smiling and naïve Maou. "Wimp! Don't do things like that in public. It is so embarrassing." Wolfram said as he buried his face into the soft satin cloth of his husband.

Yuuri held Wolfram close to him, inhaling his scent and embracing his warmth. "I love you Wolfram, forever and always. You will always be my band aid." Yuuri murmured into Wolfram's ears.

"Baka Wimp"

* * *

The End :D

Hope you guys liked it. This was my first attempt. Feel free to point out my mistakes. I tried remembering all that i had read, but the manga is not really very fast :(

anyway, this is my new method of working. I will definitely upload a piece of work every fortnight. This is to ensure that readers are not disappointed and can get something to look forward to, :)

So this is the last thing for this month. You can expect another update by 14th April. :) smile people

Aliko Kinav


End file.
